At present, communication information between various peripheral devices inside a terminal are transferred via an Application Processor (AP). For example, peripheral devices such as a Radio Frequency (RF) module, a Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) module, a power supply and a memory cannot be interconnected, and thus communication information therebetween are transferred via the AP.
For example, when a peripheral device needs to communicate with another peripheral device, this peripheral device sends a communication message to an AP. Then, the AP transmits the communication message to the another peripheral device. Thus, communications between all peripheral devices are transferred via the AP, and therefore load on the AP is increased.